yoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
YoVille Ninjas
YoVille Ninjas are Zynga members of staff. They can either be in-game developers, or moderators of the YoVille forum. 'Current Ninjas' *Azure Ninja (Community Manager) - February 2011 *Emerald Ninja (Community Specialist) - May 2011 *Ivory Ninja (Community Analyst) - March 2011 *Purple Ninja (Super Moderator) - March 2009 *Malachite Ninja (Administrator) - May 2012 *Smoke Grey Ninja (Super Moderator) - May 2012 *SugarPlum Ninja (Administrator) - May 2012 *Onyx Ninja (Super Moderator) - May 2012 *BlueBell Ninja (Super Moderator) - May 2012 (BlueBell left and was replaced by BlueBell 2.0) *Coral Ninja (Administrator - Community Specialist) - May 2012 *Yellow Brick Ninja (Administrator) - October 2012 *Deep Blue Sea Ninja (Super Moderator) - October 2012 'Past Ninjas' *Pink Ninja (Community Manager) - July 2008 - March 2011 *Platinum Ninja (Senior Community Specialist) - March 2009 - April 2011 *Blue Ninja (Moderator) - November 2008 - March 2009 *Crimson Ninja (Q&A Staff) - Left October 2010 *Electric Blue Ninja (Administrator) - January 2010 - August 2010 *Jade Ninja (Community Specialist) - May 2010 - May 2011 *Green Ninja (Super Moderator) - April 2009 - 2010 *Rose Ninja (Super Moderator) - March 2011 - August 2011 *Sage Ninja (Super Moderator) - Left August 2011 *Sable Ninja (Super Moderator) - Left August 2011 *Turquoise Ninja (Super Moderator) - May 2010 - October 2011 *Black Ninja (Super Moderator) - May 2010 - January 2012 *WhiteGold Ninja (Technical Developer) - March 2009 - September 2011 *Sapphire Ninja (Super Moderator) - August 2011 - March 2012 *Grey Ninja (Super Moderator) - October 2011 - March 2012 *Ruby Ninja (Super Moderator) - October 2011 - June 2012 *Pearl Ninja (Super Moderator) - January 2012 - March 2012 *Indigo Ninja (Super Moderator) - March 2012 - May 2012 ---- *Sunglow Ninja (Super Moderator) - May 2012 - December 2012 *Cadet Blue Ninja (Super Moderator) - May 2012 - December 2012 *Chrome Ninja (Super Moderator) - July 2012 - December 2012 *SkyBlue Ninja (Super Moderator) - July 2012 - December 2012 *Ultramarine Ninja (Super Moderator) - July 2012 - December 2012 *Tangerine Ninja (Super Moderator) - October 2012 - December 2012 *Cardinal Ninja (Super Moderator) - October 2012 - December 2012 'Trivia' *Certain ninjas (Pink, Platinum, WhiteGold and Blue) have had unique hairs designed for their avatars. Upon Pink and Platinum leaving the YoVille Staff Team, their hairs were released into the Hair Salon as a special tribute, where players could purchase the hairs for 18 YoCash each. *Pink Ninja had two unique hairs, her classic pony tail, and another exclusive hair. Both of these were released into the Salon. *Very little is known about Blue Ninja (Not to be confused with Electric Blue Ninja), because he left the YoVille Staff Team in March 2009, which was before the YoVille forums were around. His departure was never announced, hence why nobody really knows about his existence. *Blue Ninja has his own unique hair as well as exclusive Blue Male Eyebrows, never before seen on a player. *There has been recent speculation about the ninja on the YoVille Forums, with players trying to search the YoVille website for his profile. It has been found *Ever since Green Ninja left the YoVille Staff Team, he has still been around on the forums he moderated, using the name yoGreen. He occassionally posts on the forums. *There has been speculation in 2011 if WhiteGold Ninja is actually still part of the YoVille Staff Team. He is indeed still here, but he rarely posts on the YoVille Forums, and does not appear in game much. *When Turquoise Ninja left in October 2011, she revealed a hair that was specially designed for her avatar. On November 2nd 2011, her hair became available in the Hair Salon for 20 YoCash. She is the first Moderator to have a unique tribute hair. *In December 2012, all Zynga moderator jobs were outsourced to the Philippines. ~~NEWS~~ On the 18th April 2012, hackers managed to enter the accounts of Pink, Platinum and WhiteGold Ninja. The hackers were able to use the administrative features these 3 ninjas had to ban anybody they like. The hackers went on a rampage banning players, while stealing the items of these ninjas' accounts. To date (20th April), the accounts of Platinum and WhiteGold have been disabled. Pink's has also been disabled. To increase security, the accounts of Electric Blue, Black and Turquoise are now disabled. Category:Browse